Is Harry Wrong?
by lord print
Summary: What happens when Harry finds out most of his friends hate him? Will he just go on with his life. will he commit suicide. will he turn evil. it has official been turned into a drarry.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Chapter 1

Harry was angry. In fact he was furious. It was just days after his 17th birthday and nobody from the wizarding world sent him anything well besides Hagrid. Then again he should have expected this. He knew nobody from the ministry would contact him because they still hate him. He knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't contact him they were only his friend because Dumbledore asked them to be. Dumbledore wanted to have him kill Voldemort then he planned to kill Harry so he would be in charge. In fact the only people he knew actually liked him were Neville, Luna, The Weasly twins, and Hagrid. What he was about to do he had thought about for a long time. He was of coarse still at the Dursley's and he figured if no one was going to help him he would help himself.

Harry opened his bedroom door with all of his possessions shrunk to fit in his pocket. His snowy owl Hedwig as well. He walked to the kitchen with his wand in hand. He could hear the Dursleys laughing and he smirked to himself. He opened the door to the kitchen and said,

"Hello."

"What the hell are you doing here!" His uncle said. Harry smiled and he said,

"Goodbye." With that a burst of green light could be seen from the windows of the nearby houses. A very dead Vernon Dursley fell to the ground. Petunia screamed. Harry then turned to her and another green flash of light exploded in the kitchen. Petunia's body fell to the floor as well. Harry the turned to Dudley his cousin asked stupidly,

"What did you do to them?" Harry smirked again and then a few seconds later Dudley fell by his parents. Harry left the house and got to the corner of his street. He then stuck his wand hand out to the street and with a huge bang the night bus appeared. Stan said,

"Welcome to the…..It's Arry Potter! Welcome Harry where can we take you.

"Could you take me to Weasly's Wizard Wheezes Please?" Harry asked showing no signs that he had just killed his family.

"Of course mister Potter of course," Stan said. With another loud bang and a few minutes they were outside the store.

"Thank you Stan. I'll be calling the bus back in a little while just a heads up," Harry said.

"Of course mister potter anytime."

Harry walked to the store and opened the door even thought the store was closed for the night. He walked up to the residential area there and opened the door to the first bedroom. With a flick of his wand water soared out of his wand and onto the sleeping form on the bed. The figure spluttered awake and grabbed for his wand then turned and saw his mate harry.

"Harry mate you scared me hafe to death," Fred Squeaked out. Harry smiled and said,

"Go get your brother we have thing to talk about." Fred walked out of the room and woke his brother. They walked into the living room and saw harry who motioned for them to sit. They did and George asked,

"What are you doing here Harry?" Harry once again smirked and said,

"It has come to my attention that most of my friends are being payed by Dumbledore to be my friend." The two twins started to yell.

"Were not being payed," They said in unison. Harry put up his hand and they were silenced.

"I know you are not. It seems as though my only real friend are you two, Neville, Luna, and Hagrid. So I'm leaving everyone else trying to get you guys on my side then we will fight everyone who has fought me. We will gather followers and take the wizarding world by storm by the end of it we will be in complete control. I've already started the revolution. My relatives were just killed by my wand. So what do you say? The twins sat in silence for a moment then George looked at Fred and nodded. Fred thought for a moment then said,

"As long as I kill Ron."

I'm so excited this is my second fanfic and it's turning out to be better than my first one and I cant wait to update but until then

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

With the twins, Neville, and Luna On board for his plane Harry knew he had come to his hardest challenge; Hagrid. Harry knew he would be the hardest to convince, and the hardest to get to since he lived on Hogwarts property. Harry apparated to Hogsmead with one companion. The others in his group were out talking to their most trusted friends trying to convince them to join. The pair walked up to the little shack on the edge of the forbidden forest.

"You wait on the side of the shack till I call you," Harry said to the other man. He nodded. Harry then knocked on the door and instantly heard the booming bark of Fang. Harry heard huge feet moving around in the shack.

"Get down," Harry heard Hagrid say. All of a sudden the door flew open and Harry had a crossbow in his face.

"Harry?" Hagrid asked, "What are you doing here? You should be at your uncles."

"That's not important right now."Harry said, "Hagrid I have to ask you a question."

"Go ahead"

"Would you follow me into battle?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Harry"

"I mean that the ministry Hates me so does Voldemort and Dumbledore. I want to have my own side to this war I want you to fight with me."

"Um"

"Before you answer let me ask you another question. Are you sick of defending yourself with a crossbow?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking Harry."

"I'm saying wouldn't you much rather defend yourself with magic. You un-rightly expelled from Hogwarts and now you can't do magic. Wouldn't you like to learn magic?

"Well of course I would, but It's impossible. No wand maker would help me they all know I've been expelled."

"You're wrong." Harry went to the door and called his companion in.

"Ah good to see you again," Oliveander said to Hagrid. Hagrid stared at Oliveander then at Harry and again at Oliveander.

"Is this what I think it is?" Hagrid asked Harry. Harry nodded.

"Mr. Oliveander has agreed to make you a new wand." Harry said, "If you join us."

"Um uh I think I will agree to you terms Harry." Harry smiled and went and hugged his old friend.

"You won't regret this Hagrid." Harry said. Hagrid packed his things and started to leave but then remembering something he crouched to say goodbye to his dog.

"What are you doing Hagrid?" Harry asked. Hagrid looked confused and said,

"I'm saying goodbye to my dog." Harry started to laugh.

"Hagrid did you honestly think I wouldn't let you take Fang with us?"

"Well I figured that,"

"Hagrid part of why I want you on my side is your great with animals. I'm going to want you to try to get every animal you can on our side. Not just animals either. Giants, Centaurs, House Elf's, Vampires, ghouls, and any other magical creature you can think of. Neville will take care of magical plants. Luna will be our observer. Did you know she had the gift of foresight? Probably not she hasn't told anyone, and besides that she just kind of knows thing you know? The twins will be our main attack forces. They play a great physiological game and are very gifted in Hex's and curses. As well as comic reliefs. Currently they are going out to recruit more followers."

"And when were attacking…..will we…..will we use dark magic."

"That will be our greatest advantage. Voldemort uses primarily dark magic. The ministry and Dumbledore use primarily Light magic. We will use both, and that is the reason we will win this war. Now if you don't mind we should probably leave soon."

"Of course."

"Mr. Oliveander Would you mind apparating with fang?"

"Not at all."

"Good, Good let's get to Hogsmead shall we?" The 4 figures walked out of the shake and started to Hogsmead. Fang saw a squirrel and started to bark. Harry didn't look over he simply waved his hand towards fang and the dog was instantly silenced. As soon as they got to Hogsmead Harry turned grabbed Hagrid's and disapparated. As soon as they got to the Huge estate that they had…um…. "Found" Hagrid instantly fell.

"Are you Okay Hagrid?"

"I'm alright," Hagrid said, "I just haven't actually done that before."

"I'm sorry I forgot, I should have given you a warning before hand."

"It's okay." Just then about 20 people apparated into the room 4 of them were Neville, Luna, and the twins. Looking around the circle Harry saw a few familiar faces. Before he said them all Neville said,

"We found a few people. Charlie, Bill, Justin Finch Flechly, Katie Bell, Victor Krum, Flure, Cedric Digory, and Luna had a vision and brought Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. We also got Snape, Sprout, Slughorn, Flitwick, and Trawlorney."

"Fantastic Job Neville and they know why they're hear?"

"Of course."

"Alright just to be sure I want you to put them all under Veriteserum and make sure.

"Alright, and if they aren't here for you?"

"Kill them." Harry then turned to Oliveander.

"I think you should start on that wand now."

"Alright. Come on Hagrid"

"Coming" Harry turned to Luna,

"Will you teach Hagrid after he has his wand made?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Now the rest of you follow The twins into the potion room for your Veriteserum test. By the way if you resist the Veriteserum you will be killed on spot, Thank you." About an hour later Everyone came into the sitting room were harry was and Neville reported there was nothing wrong.

"Thank You Neville." Harry now turned toward all of the people standing in front of him. "Please sit down everyone." Once everyone had sat down Harry had said, "now we all know why you're here, do any of you have any questions?"

"Yes," came a drawling voice from the back of the room, "When did you go absolutely crackers, not that I don't like it, just wondering." Draco said with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaise asked. "He's always been crackers."

"Ah…. Blaise." Harry stated. "Could you please come forward?" Blaise rolled his eyes but got up and stood in the middle of the room. "Now I'd like to get one thing out of the way now." Harry stated to the room. "Now I'm sick of people being jerks and disrespecting me." Blaise snorted as though Harry had said something funny. Harry continued ad though nothing had happened, "That is going to stop now." Before anyone could say a thing Harry whipped out his wand and muttered the Killing curse. Blaise lay on the ground, dead. Harry calmly turned toward Neville and said, "could you please take care of Blaise?" Neville nodded and proceeded to move Blaise. Harry then turned to Luna and said, "Would you mind talking to this lot and informing them of just everything they will be doing, I'm not in much of a mood anymore."

"Of course Harry."

"Thank you." Harry then walked out of the room with his robes billowing behind him.


	3. authors note please read

**Authors note**

To those of you who follow this story (even though there aren't a lot of you) I want to ask you how you would feel about turning this into a drarry. I'm writing the third chapter and I can start the drarry action or I can just leave it be harry being cold and mean. Please review on what you think and I'll go on the direction most people want.

I also want to say sorry for not updating in a while but I've been very busy and I lost my plot bunny there for a while. So please review and ill update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_Well thanks to all of the reviews (4 in total one referring to the spelling error in the title, which I released was there as soon as I published the story but I waited to change it until someone pointed it out, so congratulations to you)the cote was two to one so this will become a drarry fic. _

_Chapter 3_

* * *

The day after blaze's death, Harry called Hagrid into his study.

"Hagrid nice to see you."

"Um, Hey Harry."

"Well I called because Mr. Oliveander has finished your wand." The half giants face lit up. "Yes, glad to see you're happy. Now Oliveander." The old wand maker emerged from a door and said,

"Hagrid here it is." He pulled the wand out of his robes and handed it to the half giant. "16 inches, made out of Holley, with a dragon heartstring core, supple, and excellent for charms."

"Charms always was my favorite class." Hagrid announced.

"Alright thank you Oliveander. On your way out could tell Neville and Luna to come in," Harry asked. The pair came in and Harry said to them

"Luna will you take Hagrid out and see how much he knows and then continue with his lessons. Thank you." Once the two left the room Harry turned to Neville and asked, "How is recruiting coming."

"Very well. We are gaining numbers by the minuet. We will need them if we are to take on Voldemort, Dumbledore, AND The Ministry."

"Good Good and they are being put to good use?"

"Yes we have Flitwick and Sprout assigning jobs to everyone we recruit. As soon as they're done with that Sprout will start with the gardens and putting up plant to defend the manor and Flitwick will start with the protection charms. Snape and Slughorn are brewing any and every potion they think might even be remotely possible to be used. Trawlorney and Luna (When she isn't working with Hagrid) are getting anything and everything from the future as they can. Charlie and Hagrid (Again when he is not working with Luna) are collecting as many Creatures as they can, as well as communicating with ones of 'near human intelligence', to quote Umbrige. It sounds like the centaurs and Vampires are with and the two are working towards the Giants now. Everyone else fill in where they're needed."

"That is fantastic news now I wish you to call a meeting with everybody except those who are on a mission and cannot leave now."

"Alright just give me one hour and everyone will be in out in the grounds."

"Thank you" With that in mind Harry decided to take a nap; after all having this sudden success in bringing in forces to destroy the rest of the wizarding world is tiring.

In one hour the entire mass of Harry potter followers were standing on the grounds, waiting. Not to mention there were also representatives from The vampires (completely covered in clothing of course) and centaurs. As soon as they got agitated Harry himself walked on to the 'stage' of sorts in the front. He looked over everyone and then said,

"I know you're wondering why you're here. I would like to give you an update of our planes and progress. First of all as I'm sure you have noticed the vampires and centaurs have joined us. Charlie and Hagrid are working to get the giants on our side and after that who knows. I would like to remind you that we have three main enemies. Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the Ministry. Though they are mighty opponents we have already struck giant blows to them by taking some of their greatest lieutenants. Our numbers are growing steadily by the hour. We will take the ministry first. Now if I could have you go back to your assigned assignments, except for Luna, Draco, Neville, and the Weasly twins. You 5 meet me in my library. Dismissed."

After 10 minutes of waiting the 5 people he had requested knocked on the library door and were told to enter.

"Ah, I called you in to discuss our plans. You 5 will be my greatest strategists. As you know we will be taking the ministry first. Luna and Neville I need you to get a plan of how it will go down. Get me several options. Fred, George your job is to make everything madness in there. Draco I want you to make sure everything go smoothly. Everyone understand their jobs?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now there is one thing I would like to take care of today, I would like-." He never got to finish as Luna said,

"I'm excited Harry I always thought Hermione had it coming to her." The occupants looked at Harry in question.

"Yes as Luna knows I've decided to kidnap the grangers today as they won't have defenses on their house. Plus ill get in very easy. Now each of you go get ready and I'll call you in 10 minutes." They all left the room and in a short amount of time were apparating to muggle London. Harry turned to his companions and said,

"I'm going in to talk to them first, Luna will you know when I need you?"

"Of course Harry." The team watched as Harry walked toward the house and knocked on the door. The bushy haired girl came to the door hugged him (ignored Harry's flinch) and lead him inside. The group stood in silence until Luna looked at Draco dreamily and said,

"I would do it soon if I were you." Draco blanched but before he could respond Luna said, "ooo Harry needs us." The group walked in and found Harry in a duel with the muggle born witch. With one simple flick of Luna's wand Hermione was stunned.

"Thank you Luna." Harry proceeded to tie up the entire Granger family and they all apparated back. Neville then asked,

"What happened in there Harry?"

"Well I got in there and she talked about how worried everyone was about me and how I should have told someone I was leaving. She was lying through her teeth the whole time. Then she went to get some tea and as if she was expecting it as soon as I pulled out my wand she turned around and fired of hexes. Then you lot came in. Well now that that's settled Fred, George, and Neville can you get these down to the dungeons? Luna go and do what you want until Hagrid comes back, and Draco do something productive." Everyone left except Draco and as soon as he was sure everyone else was out of earshot he turned back to Harry and said,

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"sure," Harry replied the two turned towards Harry's office and as they entered and got to the center of the room Harry turned around and said,

"What did you-," he never finished and lips were pushed onto his and stayed for about 2 seconds, then Draco Malfoy was running out of his office.

* * *

_I like this chapter. I thought I did a good job in cooperating the drarry, and I would love to her your reviews. Please please I thrive off of your reviews. And thank you for reviewing. _


	5. Chapter 5

To my fans I would like to apologize for my lateness. I have not had a chance to write and unfortunately my computer has blown up with all my stories on it. It will be awhile before i update. Sorry


End file.
